


[Podfic] Safe Spaces

by Shiro Talks (Shironeko_kohai)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Polyamorous Adrien Agreste, Romance, et cetera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shiro%20Talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally more a series of tied drabbles than an actual story, but it has since developed into a full-length fic.<br/>Focusing more on Adrien (who is accepting that he is bisexual and polyamorous) as he finds and chases love, but ultimately is still focused on both of our miraculous holders, this story is attempting to talk about our Parisian heroes' safe spaces, and examines the concept as comprehensively as possible throughout the drama that is our heroes' days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104946) by [Bounemr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/pseuds/Bounemr). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length is 10:33

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t3t0lwn1rgdhyt3/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length is 10:01

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lmh58vp4wc5nzc5/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be updating this once or twice a day. leave a comment if you find any errors, I mess up the editing sometimes.
> 
> length: 23:03

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iiffzbqvyo3xaxu/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 10:29

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/811ws9zsdq5gift/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not posting yesterday, but I got a new headset so maybe the quality will make up for it?
> 
> length: 11:28

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ij88wfvqkcpjsi/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo this is late once again but I was on a plane for most of yesterday so I have an excuse I guess?
> 
> length: 11:49

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/40k08883nw54yns/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%206.mp3?dl=0)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheee I'm so tired I shouldn't be talking like this my mouth doesn't work right but oh well I did it anyway?
> 
> length: 12:43

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i5cn66z9m71o93t/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%207.mp3?dl=0)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my updates are really erratic. oh well?
> 
> length: 12:31

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ckeojawywjcv3hb/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%208.mp3?dl=0)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length is 13:31
> 
> sorry for not updating in a while, I've had a lot of dysphoria around my voice recently. I just got on T though, so I'm feeling better about it even though it hasn't changed, so I figured I should update before my voice starts dropping and I have to take another break. I have chapter ten recorded and I just need to edit it, so that should be up within a couple of days

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zmdhhqvgurnv72c/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%209.mp3?dl=0)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man I actually managed to do it this period wow
> 
> well here it is, in all its 12 minute 37 seconds glory

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d8f78m33pp6zugg/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%2010.mp3?dl=0)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yikes sorry this took so long y'all dysphoria is a bitch. well the good news is I've been on T for a few months now and my voice has gotten pretty low! the bad news is that I have allergies and therefore a sore throat rn, which is great timing thanks universe. I'll probably fight through it and record another chapter soon though, so look forward to James's Voice 2.0 because it's low and I love it. Also sorry about the issues with the last chapter, I've fixed those and hopefully they won't happen again!
> 
> Length: 25:44 oh boy is this one long

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k7scs537vheizv1/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%2011.mp3?dl=0)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *has a sore throat and shouldn't be talking*
> 
> me: *records 20 minutes of audio*
> 
> haha why am I like this
> 
> length: 18:26

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3llnbj2ko3pnff7/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%2012.mp3?dl=0)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some updates: every chapter after this one will have high quality audio because I have a new mic! also, if any of you are interested, I voice acted for a samurai flamenco fandub which will be out on niffian's youtube channel on friday so that's neat
> 
> also I really like this chapter. that's not relevant to anything but it's one of my favorites and I smiled a lot while editing it earlier.
> 
> length: 18:57

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n0hzp54ryskmt2z/Safe%20Spaces%20-%20Bounemr%20Chapter%2013.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
